1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to an information processing method and an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the performance of consumer television is improving and three-dimensional television sets capable of presenting three-dimensional stereoscopic video images with depth are becoming available to the public. Television sets have been also suggested that allow for different video images to be viewed at the same time by multiple people sharing a single television set (see patent document No. 1).
[patent document No. 1] Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-19917
There are various technologies for presenting stereoscopic video images and technologies for sharing a single screen with multiple people. There are also various methods used to implement display panels for presenting such video images. Depending on the way these video images are presented, a so-called “crosstalk” phenomenon where different video images are shown in layers may emerge, and the phenomenon can be a cause of providing viewers a feeling of discomfort.